closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Capcom (Japan)/In-Credit
1991-present capcomincreditnemoac.gif|''Nemo'' (Arcade, 1990) capcomincreditsfiiac1.gif|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (Arcade, 1991) capcomincreditsfiiac2.gif|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (1991), Street Fighter II: Champion Edition (1992), and Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting (1992) capcomincreditthreewondersac.png|''Three Wonders'' (Arcade, 1991) capcomincreditffsnes.png|''Final Fight'' (SNES, 1991) capcomincredittkodac.png|''The King of Dragons'' (Arcade, 1991) capcomincreditsfiiceac1.gif|''Street Fighter II: Champion Edition'' (Arcade, 1992) capcomincreditvarthac.png|''Varth: Operation Thunderstorm'' (Arcade, 1992) capcomincreditwarriorsoffateac.png|''Warriors of Fate'' (Arcade, 1992) capcomincreditsfiihfac1.png|''Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting'' (Arcade, 1992) capcomincreditffgsnes.png|''Final Fight Guy'' (SNES, 1992) capcomincreditsfiisnes.png|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (SNES, 1992) (A) capcomincreditsfiisnes2.png|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (SNES, 1992) (B) Capcomincreditsgandgsnes.png|''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (SNES, 1992) capcomincreditecofightersac.png|''Eco Fighters'' (Arcade, 1993) capcomincreditssfiitncac.png|''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' (Arcade, 1993) capcomincreditssfiitncac2.png|''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' (Arcade, 1993) and Super Street Fighter II Turbo (Arcade, 1994) capcomincreditcanddac.gif|''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (Arcade, 1993) capcomincreditthepunisherac.png|''The Punisher'' (Arcade, 1993) Capcomincreditsnsm21993.png|''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' (Arcade, 1993) (A) Capcomincreditsnsm21993b.png|''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' (Arcade, 1993) (B) capcomincreditff2snes.png|''Final Fight 2'' (SNES, 1993) capcomincreditsfiitsnes.png|''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting'' (SNES, 1993) capcomin-creditdanddtodac.gif|''Dungeons & Dragons: Tower of Doom'' (Arcade, 1994) capcomincreditssfiitac2.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade, 1994) (Secret Character's Ending) capcomincreditrodsmiiac.png|''Ring of Destruction: Slammasters II'' (Arcade, 1994) capcomincreditssfiitncsnes.png|''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' (SNES, 1994) capcomincreditcsssnes.png|''Capcom's Soccer Shootout'' (SNES, 1994) Capcomincreditdstnwac.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' (Arcade, 1994) capcomincreditxmencotaac1.png|''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (Arcade, 1994) (A) capcomincreditxmencotaac2.png|''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (Arcade, 1994) (B) Capcomincreditmmxsnes.png|''Mega Man X'' (SNES, 1994) Capcomincreditmmsocsnes.png|''Mega Man Soccer'' (SNES, 1994) capcomincreditmshac.gif|''Marvel Super Heroes'' (Arcade, 1995) Capcomincreditmm7snes.png|''Mega Man 7'' (SNES, 1995) capcomincreditmmtpbac.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' (Arcade, 1995) Capcomincreditmmx2snes.png|''Mega Man X2'' (SNES, 1995) capcomincreditsfiigb1.png|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (Game Boy, 1995) (A) capcomincreditsfiigb2.png|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (Game Boy, 1995) (B) capcomincreditsfawdsac.png|''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams'' (Arcade, 1995) capcomincreditnwdrac.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (Arcade, 1995) capcomincreditcyberbotsac.png|''Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness'' (Arcade, 1995) CapcomEndingvariantSFIIMovie1995PS.png|''Street Fighter II: The Interactive Movie'' (Playstation, 1995) (Japan) capcomincreditdanddsomac.png|''Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow over Mystara'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomincreditsfa2ac.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomincreditsfa2snes.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (SNES, 1996) capcomincreditspfiitac.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomincreditsgac.png|''Star Gladiator'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomincreditmm2tpfac.png|''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomincreditxmenvssfac.png|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' (Arcade, 1996) Capcomincreditmmx3snes.png|''Mega Man X3'' (SNES, 1996) Capcomincreditxcotasaturn.png|''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (Sega Saturn, 1996) capcomincreditrevilpsx.png|''Resident Evil'' (Playstation, 1996) (A) capcomincreditrevilpsx2.png|''Resident Evil'' (Playstation, 1996) (B) capcomincreditreac1.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Tessa, A) capcomincreditreac2.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Tessa, B) capcomincreditreac3.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Leo, A) capcomincreditreac4.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Leo, B) capcomincreditreac5.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Mai Ling, A) capcomincreditreac6.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Mai Ling, B) capcomincreditreac7.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Kenji, A) capcomincreditreac8.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Kenji, B) Capcomincreditmmx3psx.png|''Mega Man X3'' (Playstation, 1997) capcomincreditcscac.png|''Capcom Sports Club'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomincreditvariantvh2drac.png|''Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire'' (Arcade, 1997), Vampire Hunter 2: Darkstalkers Revenge (Arcade, 1997), and Vampire Savior 2: The Lord of Vampire (Arcade, 1997) capcomincreditmshvssfac.gif|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomincreditsgfmmac.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomincreditrsac.png|''Rival Schools: United by Fate'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomincreditbcac.png|''Battle Circuit'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomincreditmm8psx1.png|''Mega Man 8'' (Playstation, 1997) capcomincreditsfiiiac1.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Sean) capcomincreditsfiiiac2.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Ryu) capcomincreditsfiiiac3.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Ken) capcomincreditsfiiiac4.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Alex) capcomincreditsfiiiac5.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Ibuki) capcomincreditsfiiiac6.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Elena) capcomincreditsfiiiac7.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Dudley) capcomincreditsfiiiac8.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Yun & Yang) capcomincreditsfiiiac9.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Necro) capcomincreditsfiiiac10.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Oro) capcomincreditsfiii2iac2.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Ryu) capcomincreditsfiii2iac3.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Ken) capcomincreditsfiii2iac4.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Alex) capcomincreditsfiii2iac5.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Ibuki) capcomincreditsfiii2iac6.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Yun & Yang) capcomincreditsfiii2iac7.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Necro) capcomincreditsfiii2iac8.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Oro) capcomincreditsfiii2iac9.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Elena) capcomincreditsfiii2iac10.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Dudley) capcomincreditsfiii2iac11.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Sean) capcomincreditsfiii2iac12.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Urien) capcomincreditsfiii2iac13.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Hugo) capcomincreditsfiii2iac14.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Akuma) capcomincreditsfiii2iac15.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Special Ending 1) capcomincreditsfiii2iac16.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Special Ending 2) Capcomincreditmmx4ssaturn.png|''Mega Man X4'' (Sega Saturn, 1997) CapcomincreditSFIImastersystem.gif|''Street Fighter II'' (Sega Master System, 1997) capcomincreditmvscac.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Arcade, 1998) capcomincreditds3saturn2.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' (Sega Saturn, 1998) capcomincreditjojovac.png|''JoJo's Venture'' (Arcade, 1998) capcomincreditrevil2psx.png|''Resident Evil 2: Dual Shock Ver.'' (Playstation, 1998) capcomincreditsfiii3sac.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight For The Future'' (Arcade, 1999) capcomincreditgwac.png|''Giga Wing'' (Arcade, 1999) capcomincreditjojobaac.png|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future'' (Arcade, 1999) capcomincreditsfa3psx.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Playstation, 1999) (A) capcomincreditsfa3psx2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Playstation, 1999) (B) capcomincreditsfa3psx3.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Playstation, 1999) © Capcomincredittmotbpsx.png|''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' (Playstation, 1999) Capcomincreditpstonedreamcast.png|''Power Stone'' (Dreamcast, 1999) capcomincreditmarsmatrixac.png|''Mars Matrix: Hyper Solid Shooting'' (Arcade, 2000) capcomincreditrevil3psx.png|''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'' (Playstation, 2000) capcomincreditrevilsurpsx.png|''Resident Evil Survivor'' (Playstation, 2000) Capcomincredittmm64n64.png|''Mega Man 64'' (Nintendo 64, 2000) Capcom2000IncreditMarvelVSCapcom2NewAgwOfHeroesSegaNAOMI.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age Of Heroes'' (Arcade, 2000) Capcomincreditmvsc2dreamcast.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age Of Heroes'' (Dreamcast, 2000) Capcom2000IncreditPowerStone2SegaNAOMI.png|''Power Stone 2'' (Arcade, 2000) Capcomincreditmml2psx.png|''Mega Man Legends 2'' (Playstation, 2001) Capcomincreditmmx5psx.png|''Mega Man X5'' (Playstation, 2001) capcomincreditmmandbgba1.png|''Mega Man & Bass'' (GBA, 2001) (Mega Man) capcomincreditmmandbgba2.png|''Mega Man & Bass'' (GBA, 2001) (Bass) capcomincreditmmbngba.png|''Mega Man Battle Network'' (GBA, 2001) Capcomincreditsfa3gba.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (GBA, 2002) capcomincreditmmbn2gba.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' (GBA, 2002) Capcomincreditsgnggba.png|''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (GBA, 2002) CapcomincreditMaximoGhoststoGlory.png|''Maximo: Ghosts to Glory'' (Playstation 2, 2002) Capcomincreditcvs2EOmotm2001gca.png|''Capcom vs SNK 2 EO: Mark of the Millennium 2001'' (Gamecube, 2002) (A) Capcomincreditcvs2EOmotm2001gcb.png|''Capcom vs SNK 2 EO: Mark of the Millennium 2001'' (Gamecube, 2002) (B) Capcomincreditregc.png|''Resident Evil'' (Gamecube, 2002) Capcomincreditre0gc.png|''Resident Evil Zero'' (Gamecube, 2002) Capcomincredit2003hsf2A.png|''Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition'' (Arcade, 2003) (A) Capcomincredit2003hsf2B.png|''Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition'' (Arcade, 2003) (B) Capcomincredit2003hsf2C.png|''Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition'' (Arcade, 2003) © Capcomincredit2003hsf2D.png|''Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition'' (Arcade, 2003) (D) Capcomincreditmmx7ps2.png|''Mega Man X7'' (Playstation 2, 2003) capcomincreditmmbn3gba.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 3: Blue and White Versions'' (GBA, 2003 & 2004) Capcomincreditmmntgc.png|''Mega Man Network Transmission'' (Gamecube, 2003) Capcomincreditpn03gc.png|''P.N.03'' (Gamecube, 2003) Capcomincreditvjgc.png|''Viewtiful Joe'' (Gamecube, 2003) capcomincreditmmbn4gba.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 4: Blue Moon & Red Sun Versions'' (GBA, 2004) Capcommmx8ps2.png|''Mega Man X8'' (Playstation 2, 2005) Capcomincredittnbcorps2.png|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge'' (Playstation 2, 2005) Capcomincreditmmpupsp.png|''Mega Man: Powered Up'' (PSP, 2006) Capcomincreditmmmhxpsp.png|''Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X'' (PSP, 2006) Capcomincreditugandgpsp.png|''Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins'' (PSP, 2006) capcomincreditvariantsfivac.png|''Street Fighter IV'' (Arcade, 2008) CapcomincreditsfIVpc.png|''Street Fighter IV'' (Playstation 3, Xbox 360 & PC, 2009) capcomincreditvariantssfivac.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' (Arcade, 2010) capcomin-creditSSFIVandUSFIV.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' (2010), Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition (2011), and Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) Capcomincreditsfxtekkena.png|''Street Fighter X Tekken'' (Playstation 3, Xbox 360 & PC, 2012) (A) Capcomincreditsfxtekkenb.png|''Street Fighter X Tekken'' (Playstation 3, Xbox 360 & PC, 2012) (B) Capcomincredit2016SFV.png|''Street Fighter V'' (Playstation 4 & PC, 2016), Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition (Playstation 4 & PC, 2018) and Street Fighter V: Champion Edition (Playstation 4 & PC, 2020) Capcomincredit2017USFIITFCSwitchA.png|''Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers'' (Nintendo Switch, 2017) (A) Capcomincredit2017USFIITFCSwitchB.png|''Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers'' (Nintendo Switch, 2017) (B) CapcomincreditSF30thAC2018.jpg|''Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection'' (2018) Category:Capcom Category:Japan Category:Video game publishers Category:International